This is your captain speaking
by HazardTape
Summary: Jim has almost caught up with reports from the "Lockdown" incident when, at long last, another officer helps him clear up the mystery that's been bugging him. Like all our masterpieces...heed the rating.


_Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters. We own only our imaginations...and the characters' sex lives..._

_A/N: This is yet another follow-up to "**Lockdown**", story #5630119. Jim is finally wrapping up the reports on The Incident when he's hit like a ton of deuterium by a redhead.  
_

* * *

  
Jim Kirk rubbed his eyes and cursed. Again. He had become resigned to the necessity of protocol; he had been on the command track, after all, and if he was willing to risk his life for the crew, he should be willing to risk boredom in the face of certain bureaucracy.

Still. Who knew that a few hours of lust-filled chaos could generate so many reports? The alien-influenced orgy that had engulfed the Enterprise - literally - had happened weeks ago, and he was just finishing up the debriefings and follow-ups.

"Not worth it," he muttered and got up to stretch. He was bouncing up and down, flexing his knee and ankle joints, when the door flew open and he bounced around to see Lt. Barnett, the beta shift science officer, with yet another padd in her hand.

"Nonononono!" he said and quit bouncing. Barnett rolled her beautiful green eyes.

"It can wait," she said. "I'll just leave it here, next to this pile."

"That's the "out" pile," Jim told her, coming over to relocate her donation. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Me? What am I, your mother?"

"Remember when you were tutoring me in xenobio, first year? I never got anything in on time?"

"A long time ago," she said dismissively, "in a galaxy far, far away. Besides, isn't virtue supposed to be its own reward?"

"I wouldn't know," Jim grinned. "Hey, Barnett, by the way..."

She turned with an odd look on her face. He came over, hands on hips, still flushed from his aerobatics.

"...what's the movie tomorrow night?"

Yet another odd look crossed her visage. Then she said, "Why don't you ask your yeoman? She's the one with all the inside dope."

"Because you two are bffs, and what she knows, you know."

"Sorry, cap," she shrugged. "I'm going to have to disappoint you - this time."

She was out the door before he could ask her what that was supposed to mean. What was that supposed to mean? Had there been a time when she hadn't - was he reading too much into - and that expression on her face -

Jim sank onto the couch in his office. The aforementioned orgy. The redhead...the one he'd only caught a glimpse of. He had told Bones it was Barnett - but he'd never been sure. He grabbed his master padd off the desk and punched in the stardate and shift schedule for the day of the incident. There she was - Constance Barnett - on the bridge during the lockdown. He scanned the rest of the bridge crew listed and checked their ID photos. No other redheads in evidence.

Damn. And even if he didn't recognize her then, she knew perfectly well the identity of the man she'd been groping, even from behind. Jim shuddered pleasantly at the memory and sensed a quick swelling in his groin. And she had been loitering in his presence more often since then, obviously hoping he'd get a clue. He wondered whether she was hoping for a replay or an apology.

Either way, if he didn't do something about it he sensed trouble ahead.

Man of action, Jim Kirk left his office to cherchez la femme. He didn't have to cherchez very far - she was just headed out of the starboard exit and he tossed, "I'm off shift - you have the conn, Mr. Sulu," over his shoulder as he sped after his prey.

"Hey, Barnett!"

She stopped and turned and her eyes widened. Jim caught up and said, "Going to the mess hall?"

"A girl's gotta eat," she said. "You coming?"

"Sure."

It was that easy. They proceeded to eat, in the company of several other officers they had both known from the Academy. Jim was getting over the weirdness of commanding people older or more experienced that himself. Or just...bigger. "Cupcake" Reynolds - now there was a guy Jim was glad was on his side. This time. Anyway, hanging out in the officers' mess was a decent substitute for hanging out at the dining commons on campus, so Jim spent a lot of time there.

He didn't see the looks and nudges that followed him and Barnett as they just happened to leave the mess at the same time.

The look he got from Barnett he did notice.

"What?" he said with a tone that echoed his days as an irresponsible student.

"Are you following me, captain?"

"No. Yes. Well, yes, but not as your captain." Dang, telling the truth was still tough, no matter how successful you got. "I wanted to ask you something. Tell you something. About the - about the nebula incident."

He'd been trying very hard to keep from using the word "orgy" in connection with the incident. He seemed to be the only one.

"You mean the orgy on the bridge." She continued walking, looking straight head, but her face was flushed.

"Yes. Can we talk somewhere less public?" He looked around. "I'd suggest my quarters, but I don't want you to feel that - "

"Oh, for Pete's sake," she exclaimed. Grabbing his sleeve, she towed him swiftly around a corner and into a side corridor, to a door with two names on it, hers and "Sullivan".

"Sullivan's on shift," she said, letting them in and releasing the gold tunic. "Now. What did you want to ask me or tell me or whatever?"

"On the bridge," he began. "I remember pretty clearly what went on, but - do you remember?"

"Vividly," she said.

"Do you mind talking about it?"

"Not at all."

Jim was not used to women being this laconic. He shifted his feet and went on.

"Well, among other things, someone did a really, really, I mean really, amazing thing behind me, to me I mean, and I never actually saw who it was, but they had red hair, and no offense, but I was just wondering if...maybe it was..you."

She had a peculiar expression again. She came closer and he resisted the urge to move out of range.

"Captain," she said. "Are you asking me if, at some point, I engaged in sexual activity with you during the, um, nebula incident?"

"I am," he said firmly. After all, he had an excuse, right? He hadn't been drunk, on a dare, or otherwise personally irresponsible...Still.

Barnett looked up, green eyes on blue, and said slowly, "If you're wondering if that was me watching you get blown by Commander Spock...rimming your ass...licking your balls...finger fucking your butt..."

Ohgodohgodohgodhewasgetting hard just hearing this...what if she'd only been a spectator?

"Then I can tell you, you can stop wondering," she told him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on tiptoe to breathe in his ear, "It was me."

"Fuck," said Jim without thinking. "I mean..."

"I've been walking around this ship for three weeks now," she whispered, "watching your very fine ass, which by the way I have a nice view of from my station, remembering what it looked like buck naked, going about my business with my panties wet waiting for you to say something, do something...Captain." Her tongue stroked his ear. "And you're going to help me with that, right now, aren't you...sir?"

In answer, Jim turned his head to capture her mouth, at the same time getting hold of her very fine ass and lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and he shoved his fingers up under her panties, which were indeed soaked, burrowing to find the center of her heat. His tongue mimicked the action and she moaned and wiggled; he staggered back a bit and felt solid wall at his back. Bracing his legs, he started moving his hips against hers and pushing more fingers into her as they devoured each other's mouths.

He deployed his thumb on her clitoris and she almost screamed into his kiss, squirming frantically against his hand as he worked her. As she came down from her climax, Jim broke the kiss long enough to ask, "You safe?"

"Oh yes," she assured him. "Give it to me now, captain...give me that cock I didn't get on the bridge...up against the wall..."

Jim set her down, steadying her with a hand, and he didn't have to try to get his clothes off with the other because she was working on it already, whipping open his pants and shoving them down to his ankles, along with his shorts. He likewise reached to find her panties and yanked them down; she kicked off her boots and the underwear and put her arms back around his neck as he spun around to plant her back against the wall.

He hadn't done this in a while, but he recalled the important points: hold her legs, she'll hold your neck; thrust vertically, not horizontally; don't drop her when you come...and if you're both still conscious, go down on her when you're done.

He observed all these protocols, happily, enthusiastically, loudly, managed to remain conscious, and followed up by falling to his knees as she slid down to stand on her own feet, her back still firmly against the wall. She was gasping and her eyes were closed. Jim grinned and pushed her skirt up, stroking her thighs so she would spread her legs for him. Her eyes snapped open and she stammered, "What - what are you doing?"

Why do I keep getting that question? he thought to himself, but out loud he responded, "I'm not done yet. And neither are you. Spread 'em, Lieutenant."

She tipped her head back and said, "I don't think my legs will hold me up."

"Okey dokey then," said Jim readily. Pulling his boots off and getting rid of his pants, he lifted her easily and went into the bedroom. "Which one's yours?" he said and when she indicated one of the two beds he deposited her on it and paused to strip off his tunic. Barnett lay watching and grinning as Jim leaned over to divest her quickly of the rest of her clothes.

"You've done this before," she purred as he lowered himself to lay the length of his skin against her creamy white body. "Quick work."

"I'm a little rusty," he admitted. "But it's all coming back to me..."

He rejoiced in the chance to be naked with a willing woman, something that hadn't happened in a while, with the exception of the orgy; his mouth and fingers tasted and stroked and explored and rubbed until she got a handful of his hair and started pushing him downward.

"Aye, captain," he responded.

She was hot, swollen and slick, just the way he liked it, and he got down to business with gusto. Barnett squealed and groaned quite satisfyingly - but when he thought she was getting close she seized his hair again and detached him from his prize.

"What?" he demanded. "Wasn't that good enough?"

"Fuck yeah," she panted. "But you'll love this."

She tugged on his shoulders until he was on all fours over her, then scooted around until her head lay under him, between his legs, ready for the newly pulsing shaft dangling above her. Jim recalled the treatment she'd given him on the bridge and moaned in anticipation. She didn't keep him waiting, but gripped his buttocks firmly, drawing his testicles down to her open mouth. Jim fell face first between her thighs, lapping and nuzzling and sucking frenetically as he felt her doing the same to his organs.

He hoped he'd remember to give her a commendation for manual and lingual dexterity. Her tongue was now flicking over his perineum, one hand gripping his now rock hard shaft, and the other... Jim jerked and yelled as once again, her slick finger found his back door and teased it. He didn't know what she'd lubed with and he didn't care; the finger was wet enough, his ass was ready and begging for it, and as she pushed in and found the right spot, she popped the head of his penis in her mouth. Jim didn't miss a beat; as he filled her throat with his seed he filled his own mouth with her juices.

Barnett gulped the last of his donation, released various parts of his anatomy and came up for air giggling. Jim put his head down on the bed and looked upside down at her and grinned.

"Shit," he said. "Where have I been, the last three weeks?"

"On the bridge," she said promptly. "Parading your ass around, clueless. Some starship captain."

###


End file.
